When Walls Fall Down
by bombayxprodigy
Summary: When Germany and Prussia fell at the end of WWII who was the one to get there first? Russia. What happens next follow Prussia to find out.


When Walls Fall Down

Chapter ONE

In which Butts are kicked right from the bat

"Dammit! We can't stop now Gilbert. We can't just give up!" Ludwig stood both hands slammed down on his desk, which was littered with various orders, laws, death totals and troop reports. He had just gotten in from the quickly deteriorating frontlines. His hair was mussed, his eyes puffy and red with exhaustion, and is usually pristine uniform was covered with mud, blood and various other stains that shouldn't be there, or anywhere near his presence.

Gilbert Weillschmidt stood leaning against the wall beside the door and was in a worse state than his brother. The albinos' hair was streaked red and brown with blood and mud, his uniform was also like his brothers but was torn in places and missing one sleeve. He too had just returned from the front of his own side, facing Ivan and his forces.

"You're going to have to face the music soon, West. Japan is being forced back by China and America, and Italy has switched with his brother and they are attacking from the south. Ivan is breathing down my neck, Matthew –"

"Who?"

"You know that Canada guy, America's twin, he is attacking with the Italy twins and Alfred, Arthur and Francis have us from every other angle. We are, even now, being forced back into our own territory."

"We can still win so long as we get more --"

"More what West? People? We have recruited everyone we have! We have even extended the age limits. We let kids into a war! KIDS for Godsake! ", Gilbert gave his brother an angry look.

"Hitler will pull us out he has done before he can do it again!" Germany sat down, a man in disbelief at his now ireventable loss.

A sudden sharp pain shattered the response is on the tip of Gilbert's tongue. "He's dead." He said, sliding slowly down the wall. "Hitler's dead."

Gilbert and Ludwig sat stunned on the ground and on the chair respectively, both now heavy with disbelief. Their boss was dead. There was nothing for them now; there forces on all sides were defeated. The Russians and the Americans were almost at their doorstep.

The door flew open."Hello their friends, having a good day today. Da?" Or a little closer.

Gilbert stood up quickly, as did his brother, who also walked around his desk to face Ivan Braginski, nation of Russia.

"Ivan, has anyone not told you that barging into someone's house is rude?" Gilbert mentally congratulated his brother keeping his voice steady. The Russian was covered head to toe in blood all except for his scarf, which he now took out from his coat and placed around his neck.

"Ahhh... but have you never heard the proverb,' an eye for an eye' or perhaps' don't stab your allies in the back', because they tend to be your allies for a reason, da?"

Ludwig's jaw tightened at that little room under. "We both know that was the plan from the beginning." He crossed his arms staring hard at the larger man, his eyes open and his face darkened as he looked back at West Germany.

The Russian pulled out a long lead pipe and tap from the inside of his jacket, "You will pay for what you have done to my country." He said this calmly, taping the pipe against his leg softly. Suddenly he swung the pipe, whacking the top into the blonds' face, before his brother could react. Ludwig fell, blood dripping from his mouth and the gash on his cheek. Russia then kicked him in the stomach, tossing the German to fly back and hit his head on the desk. Ivan the knelt and began to punch him, fists flying into his face but the German had long since fallen into the sharp pain and was knocked out.

Gilbert finally managed to act. The Russians attacks had been so fast he hadn't been able to react to them in time to help his brother,' losing my touch.' The albino thought, as he rushed at the blonde. Grabbing the back of Ivan's coat, Gilbert hauled bloody man off of Ludwig. The man's hands were now soaked with fresh blood, that of his brothers. He turned the maniac around, the blood pumping through his ears and punching him harder than anyone he had ever punched, breaking two of his fingers in the process.

As soon as his fist connected, Gilbert knew that it was no good. Russia grabbed his wrist, quickly and efficiently twisting it behind his back. The punch didn't to affect Ivan at all. He is quickly force to his means by the big Russian yet twisting his arm. Gilbert tried to reach around and get any of the Russians vital spots but froze.

Ivan had placed the tip of his tight against Ludwig's throat. "Now, now we wouldn't want me tripping and crushing his trachea, da?" Attempting to turn around Gilbert looked up at the Russian's face; the man had a simple happy expression on. He turned back to his brother assessing the damage done by the wheat-haired man. Let big now spotted to slowing eyes, a mostly cracked draw, and the gash on his chic was still bleeding. He also must have knocked out a few teeth judging from the white chips lying on the ground and the blood still oozing from the corner of his mouth.

"What the heck do you want Ivan?!" Gilbert spied out, turning his head back towards the Russian, wincing as his arm was twisted more.

The man kept on smiling, twisting the arm further enforcing his victim's head back towards his brother, "There is an important decision to be made here, _Prussia_." He drawled out his name mockingly, "this decision will decide your fate and that of your brother's so you might want to choose carefully."

Gilbert gritted his teeth.

"I am sure that you have over heard the rumors from the allies that you two will be separated. You are too dangerous to keep together. However which one of you will go with whom."

"I don't understand your question Branski. What choice are you talking about?" Gilbert was getting more and more frustrated. Russia was making no sense.

"But you haven't figured it out? Come now Gilbert. I will give you a clue. One of you will go with the states, England, and France. The other will go with me."

Gilbert felt the rest of the blood drain from his already white face.

"No."

"Oh yes! I love having company in my house." Gilbert could feel the larger man laugh behind him. "I think you have grasped my question. Your choice, save yourself and doom your brother or come with me willingly."

"You bastard." Gilbert whispered quietly. He looked at the bloody face of his unconscious brother, how could he ever make that decision.

The Russian's smile widened, "I will let you think about it.", he raised his pipe, bring it down the nation of Prussia knew no more.


End file.
